


It's the little Things

by Genesis2808



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AltMal, M/M, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis2808/pseuds/Genesis2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afternoon sun was burning down hot on the roofs of Jerusalem as Altaïr made his way to the Assassin bureau. He was unusually slow and his dizziness was not only the heat’s fault. The way seemed to stretch endlessly and every jump made him feel weaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was a christmas present for a secret santa that happened over at Tumblr :)

The afternoon sun was burning down hot on the roofs of Jerusalem as Altaïr made his way to the Assassin bureau. He was unusually slow and his dizziness was not only the heat’s fault. The way seemed to stretch endlessly and every jump made him feel weaker.

His recent fight with a Templar had gone so much less well than he had hoped, or expected. The bastard was stronger than Altaïr had imagined and the Assassin soon found himself cornered. After having to take several hits himself he finally ended the knight’s miserable life. When he had regained his composure the hooded man had disappeared onto the roofs to go to the only safe place he knew in the city. (It would be much safer if Malik wasn’t there, he thought and rolled his eyes.)

When he finally reached the entrance to the bureau he checked one last time that his red sash covered the equally red stain on his white robes before jumping down into the courtyard. He landed on the dusty ground with a loud thud and stumbled as his legs gave out. In that moment he was more than thankful for the wall next to him or he would have landed on the floor and that was the last thing he wanted, not with Malik around.

Altaïr dragged himself into the shady inside and relished the cool air that faced him as he stepped into the poorly lit room. Much like he expected he was greeted by a too familiar voice.

“What do you want, novice? Don’t you have anything better to do than to bother me?” Malik sounded as irritated as ever.

Seeing the other be his usual self relieved Altaïr but since the day in Solomon’s Temple he just couldn’t get rid of another, much less pleasant feeling. Every time he heard Malik’s voice he was reminded of the weight he was carrying with him all day. It felt like he was being punched in the guts every time he faced his former friend.  
Of course he would never admit that.

“It’s your duty to provide shelter for the other Assassins.” Altaïr simply noted as he tried to walk to a set of pillows set out in a corner without limping. 

His whole body hurt and his wound was bleeding heavily judging by the spreading warmth on his side but he nonetheless sank down on the pillows in an attempt to get comfortable. The moment he closed his eyes, though, all of Malik’s complaining faded into the darkness. Even the pain faded until the still hooded man went limp in his place.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

When Altaïr opened his eyes again he was surprised to see the evening sun gleaming through a window. What was even more surprising was that he found himself in a bed, only his pants still on his body and the wound wrapped up neatly. The bandage was stained a deep red and the man still felt the pain, but it was so much better than before.

As he tried to sit up he noticed someone step into the doorway. A look up at this someone’s face revealed that it was a very annoyed Malik glaring down at him.

“If you get up I’ll kill you.” Malik’s voice sounded, unusually quiet.

“Do you really think you’re a match for me?” Altaïr taunted and pushed himself further up into a sitting position despite the threat.

The wound still hurt and it was only the smallest of sound that seemed to make the older man practically jump at Altaïr. The Assassin was pushed back down onto the bed by a single hand on his chest.

“I told you not to get up!” Malik downright growled, his deep brown eyes staring into Altaïr’s.

He had seen Malik angry before but this was different. Maybe he acted like he was furious but his eyes betrayed him. It was something much deeper than anger.

A couple of seconds passed before the Dai moved again and positioned himself upright next to the bed. “I dare you to move.”

“Malik…” Was the only thing Altaïr found himself able to say.

“You almost died!” He had shouted but it felt like a whisper to Malik. Like a whisper revealing all the unspoken truths.

Altaïr was caught off-guard and plainly stared at the other Assassin. He felt fine but something must have happened. “What day is it?”

“It’s been days, Altaïr. Why didn’t you tell me you were injured?” He was much quieter now, barely audible.

The only reaction Altaïr was able to was to turn his head away to avoid the Dai’s eyes. They weren’t angry in the slightest anymore. Malik looked worried, hurt.

“Altaïr… Look at me. Please.” Malik almost pleaded and Altaïr complied. “It’s been too long, Altaïr. I’m sick of hiding. I will never be able to forgive you for what you did in Solomon’s Temple but this has nothing to do with what happened that day. Even before that, Altaïr, even before that you were more than a friend to me. And you will always be.”

The Assassin’s eyes widened in disbelief. Did he just dream that or did Malik really just say what Altaïr heard?

“Losing my brother was enough to take, I don’t want to lose you too.”

Moments of silence passed and Malik was just about to turn around and leave as the younger man grabbed his sleeve.

“Do you mean it?” He asked quietly.

“Every word.”

Altaïr couldn’t believe that’s what Malik was hiding from him for years while all the time he was doing just the same. He pulled on the sleeve and the Dai ended up staring into his friend’s eyes once again. He didn’t need words to know what Altaïr was trying to tell him.

They both closed the distance between them and pressed their lips onto each other’s. It was a chaste kiss but it meant more to both of them than words could describe, and more than both of them would ever admit.


End file.
